Harry Potter and Merlin's Apprentice
by della luna
Summary: **advice needed**fifth year fic Harry's disappeared. where? why in England. but when!?*what does that mean?* that you'll have to read for yourself. Even Dumbledores stumped on this one. enjoy
1. a birthday suprise

Sighing as he closed his history of magic book, Harry Potter looked up to his clock. 1:00, he'd been 15 for and hour. As he looked up, he noticed that there were six owls waiting for him, obviously they were from Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Hogwarts but the other one he couldn't tell who it was from.

Picking up Ron's he scanned it and found out that he wouldn't be coming over for the summer, but he could meet them in diagon alley. He found that Hermione had finished her homework (how very uncharacteristic-_-). Of course, she had sent him a book, and Ron had sent him something Bill had picked up in Egypt.

The Hogwarts letter had told him he was a prefect… not that it surprised him, they could /never/ let their darling hero go without the spotlight could they? (a/n I know hes bitter but what do u expect?)'Well I guess there was something good from it' he thought, he could now take points from the Slytherins, he thought with and evil smirk.

Sirius' owl had told him both he and Remus were hiding out but would see him later in the year… and that he'd get his present later, it couldn't be sent by owl. This made Harry stop to think but he quickly went to the last owl instead. He found that Ginny had sent it, hmmm she never sent him anything before he wondered what she'd written. She had asked him if he was ok, how was he taking it and to not be too hard on himself, she had also included a charm that would tell you when someone was in danger after you assigned it to someone. Very useful he thought.

'Well that last of them' the thought. Just then he heard a strange song, almost a voice coming from behind him. He spun around to see a strange site, a dark red, almost black phoenix was sitting on his headboard.

~Hello young one how are you tonight?~ Harry thought he must be hallucinating… but if he was he'd just play along… ~I'm fine but how did you find me and what are you here for?~ ~well young light I am here to guide you on your journey~ ~journey? What journey? I'm not going on a trip am I?~ ~why yes you are, and I am here to take you to /them/~ ~and /they/ would be who?~ ~why that is something you shall learn when we get there, but don't worry, they are as trusty worthy as that Dumbledore fellow you seem to like so much~ the phoenix said with a kind smile(a/n I know I know they don't smile)

. Harry's fear vanished and he knew somehow that this phoenix could be trusted. ~two more questions~ ~yes young light?~ ~whats your name and how are we getting there?~ ~my name is Della Luna, but call me Luna, it is much simpler, and as to how we're getting there I think the package I brought will explain it~

Harry looked down and noticed a package on her leg, it looked to be a portkey but there was no way in hell he was going to use it. And he told her so. ~ahh. Well you see it is not for you to use, but to transport your things to hogwarts with, and I am sad to say you cannot tell them where you are going, only that you will be safe~ Harry thought about this and he sighed, ~what do I do now?~ ~grab onto my tail feathers, and if you feel a slight burning don't worry, its just your powers breaking through~ Harry wanted to argue, tell her she was wrong, he had no powers, when all of a sudden he felt pain, the kind of pain he only felt in his nightmares, and all was black.


	2. aftershock

Right folks anyway, im new to this whole 'author thing' and I don't want to let the power go to my head ::winks:: anyway I appreciate reviewers very much so, and if you review how about a nice cookie? No, well all the more for me, also this chapter is kinda slow ill admit but it took me a whole 20 minutes of my weekend ::pouts:: well anyway 

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the characters, some of this might seem familiar, but I have read so many fics that I forget what is or isnt real so I apologize if something is similar to yours in advance. Enjoy

Chapter 2: Aftershock----------------dedicated to my first reviewer wquad thanks sooo much

Ron and Hermione were waiting in the Leaky Cauldron for Harry, they had been waiting for 2 hours. Looking at the fireplace, they got quite a surprise when Mr. Weasley Ron's father stepped out, looking as if the roof had just fallen in on his house in the rain.

"Ron, Hermione, I'm guessing Harry hasn't come yet?" They both nodded in agreement. "Well you two, I just got back from a meeting with Dumbledore and it appears Harry has disappeared. He left all of his things at Hogwarts, no one knows how they got there, but there was a note, that's it" 

Both stared at in him in shock. 'Harry's gone? Oh no, what happened, where is he, is he safe, is he…..' thoughts like this ran through both of the teenagers heads and logic went out the window. 

"Well" said Ron" why don't we go and get him? I'm sure his relatives wouldn't have let him out without a good reason, right? I mean come on he's got to be there, and , and" 

"Ron, both me and Dumbledore have checked his house already and found nothing there, but do u want to read the note or not?" both nodded eagerly.

__

Everyone, I can't tell you where I'm going but I am safe, and by leaving you, you're safer too. Also I don't know when I'll be back, but expect the unexpected, that way nothing suprises you, Harry

All of them stared at Harry's letter with wide eyes, except of course Mr. Weasley. Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you two this afternoon, would you come with me? The two followed numbly behind the balding wizard and stepped into the fire shouting Hogwarts Headmaster's Office.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when Sirius burst inside the door with Remus in tow. He looked up with the familiar twinkle in his eyes at the scene. 

Sirius looked on the verge of a breakdown and Remus looked extremely embarrassed at their entrance. 

"Albus where is Harry? I got your owl and I honestly haven't heard of anything from Harry over the summer, nothing at all"

"Hmm, well if my hunch is correct he is perfectly fine, even more so if you believe me. I trust the hands he is in and expect him back around Halloween if not earlier"

This time it was Remus who spoke up "Albus, how can you be so sure? I mean he just disappears without a trace and all we get is a note" 

"Well" Dumbledore started until he was interrupted by three figures in the fireplace.

"Where's Harry" two to of them demanded at the same time. He just chuckled, but at seeing the two give him looks of horror stopped long enough to explain the situation.

"I trust you have been given all of the information about his disappearance?" he asked. When all present nodded he told them what he had just told Remus and Sirius and they had the very same reaction.

"I have proof of my assumption, which I will tell you when Harry gets back of course. While on the scene we found a feather" At this he held up a blood red, almost black feather

"Albus what does this have to do with Harry?" questioned Sirius. "Well as you four have failed to notice it is a phoenix feather, and a very powerful one it belonged to at that, so as you can guess he is in safe hands" 

Dumbledore just sat there in the silence smiling warmly at them all as they let it sink in. He told them all to go home, get some rest and to know that this shouldn't be let known to anyone, or else it would be all over the papers.

All present left with very confused thoughts and hardly any of their questions answered, just more to ask. Dumbledore just sighed 'I hope I'm right about what I said, I have no proof, do come back, I know you will'.

A thousand miles away screams could be heard as a very angry dark lord took out his anger on each and everyone of his deatheaters, none escaped his wrath tonight, for the boy-who-lived had disappeared and it wasn't his doing, someone was going to pay, he just didn't know who….

A/n: well people review review. In the next chapter I plan to tell all of yall what happened to Harry, and maybe more I dunno, I might be encouraged to work harder with reviews ::bats eyelashes suggestively::


	3. explanations, and not a moment too soon

Well hello again, I the great della luna am eternally grateful for all of your reviews, cookies for all! ::throws cookies into the swarming mass of fans::

*sigh* I only wish I did have that many fans*_*::sighs:: anyway I really do appreciate it since I just put it all out this afternoon, been typing cause of all of the positive feedback ::beems::

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and no I didn't copy you, we just think alike k? good now that that's over enjoy-_-

I have gotten **5** whole reviews this afternoon, and that is just sooo nice of yall.

****

Wink At JOO, **Hannah Abby, midnightstars, & Phoenix Flight **thanks love the enthusiasm. But I hope you all have your enthusiasm after this since I don't expect much in the way of praise

****

k00lgirl808 thank you thank you! I am now someone's favorite author ::whoops for joy:: and now on with the story

Chapter 3: explanations, and not a moment too soon

"That was a strong burst of energy. Should it have been that large?" "Well I can't say, it reminds me of mine…out cold for a week, and he's been here for 11 days, he should wake up soon, won't that be amusing"

Blearily Harry opened his eyes to see the voices holders, what he say was Luna and a man who looked suspiciously like a younger Dumbledore.

"Well hello Harry, finally gracing us with your presence?" the man said with a smile. 'Yep' thought Harry, 'very much like Dumbledore'. He was about to reply but realized he needed some water.

He motioned to his throat; "Oh I bet you would like some water wouldn't you? Of course you would just hold on a sec"

As he was getting the water, Harry took a good look around him at his surroundings. He was in a bed very much like the one in his dorm room at Hogwarts; the room was large, but not empty and was a cozy temperature with the fire crackling merrily in the hearth. The colors that graced the room were a deep midnight blue and a red the same color as Luna.

As the man returned with his water he watched him, he was fairly tall with the same twinkle in his eyes as Dumbledore, but younger and with dark brown almost black hair, his eyes were blue though. Harry felt he must be looking at Dumbledore's son since they were so very alike.

"Well Harry I'm guessing you have some questions for me, so ask away" he said merrily.

"I appreciate the water sir, but what is your name and where am I?" he asked curiously.

"You Harry have been brought here, my home, because Luna chose you. You are in England but it is 1004a.d. and my name is Merlin"

Harry just sat there staring at him while the two occupants of the room watched amusedly. Almost as if he'd realized what he'd been doing, Harry snapped his jaw shut and seemed to accept what he'd been told.

"Okay then, why did Luna choose me? I mean come on I'm not a powerful person so I shouldn't even be in your presence according to some"

"You should know that Luna is the last of her kind, a Royal Phoenix, at least she will be in your time. She was recently hatched from my phoenix, and as it is for her species she chooses a master, you just happened to be /ahead/ of her time" he winked at Harry.

Harry was starting to get the drift but decided to keep asking questions since he was getting some answers. "Why did you bring me here, cause I know it wasn't just Luna's doing."

This time Luna spoke up ~Well young light, it is imperative that you receive training, and you will get what is required here, in this time before you go back to your own~

"Why do you call me 'young light'? I'm just curious"

~Ahh, but you are, especially since you are Merlin's apprentice~

"Me! But I don't have all that much talent, or power or, or anything!" Harry burst out.

"Ah Harry that is where you are wrong. Remember when Luna told you that you would feel a small shock that was you powers breaking free?" Harry nodded his head in agreement, not seeing where this was going.

"You were knocked out for 11 days, and that was the result of your powers. I myself was knocked out for a week, but I didn't have to travel across time, that might be a side effect" Harry stared at him like the idiot he knew he was, but he thought maybe Merlin was right….but that couldn't be true, he wouldn't let it be.

"Well Merlin, I wish I could believe you but I can't" "Why not Harry? You could use the training you get here to defeat Voldemort" Harry looked shocked at this "Don't look too shocked Harry, he is known to me since you are my apprentice"

"Fine I'll do it, but what will I do being your apprentice?"

"Harry as you know there are witches and wizards, those you are the most familiar with since almost everyone in your school is one. There are sorcerers and sorceresses who are more powerful, like Dumbledore, and then there are mages who ultimately, with training can be very powerful. You are a mage but if you aren't trained then you won't become anymore powerful than a sorcerer. Now with Luna you will be able to do much more, which you experienced when you traveled here I'm sure. But the rest you can find out during your training"

"What exactly will I be doing during this 'training'? Will it take very long because I have to finish my 5th year, heck I haven't even started it and I'm already doing something unusual."

"I hope you don't mind but you will be here about two years"

"Oh my god you can't be serious, I have to be back sooner than that, the wizarding world will think I'm dead. /I/ would even think I'm dead if I disappeared that long"

"Relax Harry, relax. With luck you won't be here that long. But while you're here you will have to get some stuff done, but don't worry, I don't bite" 'oh no' thought Harry 'a mix between Mad-Eye Moody and Professor Dumbledore, great, just great. As long as he doesn't start acting like Snape I guess I won't have too much trouble'

"What do you say we get started training then Harry? You up to a challenge? Cause you're gonna get one with me" he said with an evil glint in his eye. At this the two walked out of the room towards a training hall with a Royal Phoenix in tow. Off to start the beginning of a pattern the two would share for the upcoming two years. But Harry hoped that it would be less like Merlin said it could be, in fact he prayed it would be, god only knows what those people back home were dealing with at the moment…..

But one question remained in Harry's mind as they walked away, and he wanted to know. "Merlin, you look quite a bit like someone from my time I was wondering if it would be possible to find out if you're related"

"Why certainly Harry but if your think of Albus Dumbledore you won't have to look long since he is my great great great great great grandson" he said happily as they strode along. Harry was thinking how ironic it was to be walking with the one person who determined if Dumbledore would exist…. He really did hope they were doing okay……

A/n: R/R well ppl I have to say I'm astounded by the amount of reviews I'm getting, I have no talent so this is a major ego boost. I have one question for the reviewers though, **should I skip Harry's time with Merlin or have it be the main focal point? **I haven't decided, but all you ppl out there get a cyber Hershey© bar from lil ol' me ::grins:: thanks bunches! Next chapter is gonna be rather short I think just some daily prophet junk not much ta ta for now!


	4. after christmas break

Alright ppl I really, really love all of the reviews, I hate to say it but this is a filler chapter, so don't get depressed if you miss my great caliber of writing ::cough:: there is more to come. This chapter is sad to say boring, useless and totally out of whack with the rest but it does serve its purpose. I promise to get back to the rest, but it may be a day or to thanks-_-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, also I didn't steal your plot I think 

Black Dragon, Cynical Slytherin, luza, 55, A-man thank you for the newest reviews! They make me happy and tingly inside ::right:: anyway on with the story

Boy-Who-Lived Gone Missing 

By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter was reported missing a week before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started after the summer term. We here at the Daily Prophet are sad to say that it has been certified by Albus Dumbledore himself, and that it was not deatheaters that captured him. Without Harry Potter who will stand up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for it has been proven that Minister Fudge was covering up some of the events during last year's Tri-Wizard Tournament. We have no current report of whether or not a body has been found but we promise to keep the public informed.

Ron and Hermione both sighed as they finished reading the article. They had clipped it out of the newspaper almost 4 months ago right after Harry's disappearance. Life had been very slow and bleak since he left, most of the school didn't seem to hold a grudge on him after the Third Task, most were to piteous of the possible tortures that Harry was possibly going through right now. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but run over all of the possibilities of them one after another.

Even after Dumbledore had assured them that he was safe although he didn't know exactly where he was, he assured him that he was safe. But what the students didn't know was that Dumbledore himself was beginning to worry since there hadn't been a single sign of Harry since his disappearance.

Even Voldemort seemed to be disturbed, though he would never tell a soul. He was furious that someone might have captured 'that Potter boy' without him knowing, it might also mean that they were more powerful than he, a thought that caused many deatheaters to suffer his anger.

On a rather mild night after everyone was back from their Christmas break, Ron and Hermione were reading a particularly gruesome article about the possibilities of Harry's fate. They both rushed up to Dumbledore's office. Although they had never been completely comforted by his opinions on what had happened to Harry, they needed the reassurance that the old mage offered. 

As the two rushed up there, their minds wandered to the article. It had stated that Harry had been…. No they wouldn't think about that they just had to talk to Dumbledore.

When they reached the gargoyle they realized that they didn't know the password. A voice from behind them said 'skittles' and it jumped aside. The holder of the voice ushered them through not answering their questions of who he was and what he was doing there at this time of night. He simply replied "I might ask the same of you two" causing them to blush and mumble an apology.

When they reached the top and were let in Dumbledore didn't look surprised to see Ron and Hermione there, but was rather puzzled by the young man next to them. He was sure he had never seen him before, and he didn't see the need for a hood at this late hour since no one was likely to see him.

"Please sir, remove your hood your among friends if you are fighting for the light" Dumbledore said almost sternly. The man merely shook his head and went to whisper something to the headmaster. 

Ron and Hermione watched the old mage's eyes widen slightly and heard his sharp intake of breath. "Ron, Hermione, could you both come back at another time? I have something rather important to discuss with this young man" He said it with such finality that neither teenagers protested. Instead they simply looked at the man who could cause such a rapid change in Dumbledore and left.

The old man turned to the cloaked one and said "Its been far too long Harry, far too long"

" I have to agree with you there Albus, but the reason I came back is because what I set out to finish is complete"

"And what would that be Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"That Albus is for me to know and you to find out-if I want you to" Albus merely shook his head, he knew this would be a long road toward their goal, if they could figure out what it was first.

A/n: r/r sorry peeps this is a filler chapter but I hope for the next chapter to be a chance for my good sarcasm to shine ::cough:: I hope for less drama and some mild humor/revealing of things that I have left to be juicy secrets for you the readers jk anyway thanks for the reviews I love more ja ne 


	5. news

hey everyone thanks for all the feedback and I have a treat for you all: a new chapter ::grins:: not what you were expecting? Well my brain died earlier so yeah anyway after a long day of nothing I have finally gotten somewhere with this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of and of the characters, and no I don't steal your ideas, we have similar brain waves

****

Princess Hermione, Creamy Mimi, Hannah Abby, mikel, moon thanks for the reviews :D its worth writing if someone cares-on with the story

Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~News~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ron and Hermione waited outside Dumbledore's office they heard some quiet muttering but couldn't make much out, since they were clearly speaking softly.

They heard a scuffling sound, like that of chairs, and they looked up to see they young man looking at them. "I think that Dumbledore would like to see you now" he said with a grin, "maybe we will meet again, you never know". With that he walked away, and to where he went they were sure they didn't want to know, he sort of scared them.

The two walked in to see what the young man had to say, all thoughts of their original purpose wiped from their heads

"Professor Dumbledore what was he doing here? I mean was he, what were, well what did he say to you to make you get like that?" Ron said slightly flustered.

"That Ron I'm afraid I can't answer completely, but I will say I have a lead on where Harry is" at this both of them jumped up, talking at once.

"oh great professor now we can get him" "yes when do we leave" "where was he?" "why aren't we leaving yet" "yes professor why not?"

"Slow down there you two we're not going anywhere, Harry had to try very hard to reach us and I'm afraid he won't be coming home for a while"

"Why not professor? I'm sure since he-wait had to try very hard? What does that mean, that he is at some vacation resort or something that no one told us about?" Hermione said, 'just like her deduce something much closer to the truth, but still so far fetched' he thought.

"Well Hermione the man that was just in here came with a message for me, some of it was for you two also. From what I can guess he is somewhere safe actually right here in England, but he says to not come search for him, you wouldn't find him anyway. As you can guess he isn't in much danger as he himself says. He did leave us a clue as to where he went, but I'm not sure what it has to do with where he is."

"Well Professor what is it? I mean he doesn't seem to be in much danger so lets go figure it out. Please?" this time Ron spoke.

"Why of course, but if you will let me fetch something." The two waited as he left and returned with a book called _England's Greatest Wizards. _He flipped a couple of pages to a section called '_Merlin's Apprentice: A Dark Figure in the Light's Past'._

__

Not much is known about Merlin's apprentice, except that he was often seen with Merlin during battles, and journeys, always hooded in a dark midnight blue with a staff. He carried a phoenix, the likes of which many have never seen, a dark blood red in color which would let no other near it, the staff he carried was rumored to have a core with a feather from this phoenix. While his face was never documented, he was known to have great powers, rivaling Merlin's. After one battle where the apprentice used a large amount of energy, he was reported to have disappeared. Some only speculate as to what happened, but it was a sore loss to the light, and much about him was left in the dark.

"Well why would Harry want us to know that? I mean that was almost a thousand years ago. Do you think that the person was carrying false information Professor?" Hermione questioned.

"No I don't, I know for a fact that it was true but I need to contact the ministry to tell them at least that Harry is safe and accounted for, just on a 'trip'. It was something he requested of me. Now why don't you two go back to your common room? I'm sure that some of the Gryffindors would like to know that Harry is safe"

They both agreed and quickly agreed and sped off.   
" Now how should I start this? 'Dear minister, it has been confirmed that Harry Potter is indeed safe, but will remain away for several months. The reasons are to be private for I myself do not know them, sincerely Albus Dumbledore' Yes that sounds okay" and the old mage went to the task of letting the wizarding world know of Harry's safety and where abouts, at least as much as Harry had told him.

**** Back with Harry and Merlin we find that a strange ritual is about to take place. " Now Harry how did everything go back in your time? Well I hope."

"Why yes it did, though at first I almost thought that Dumbledore was going to have a heart attack. Ron and Hermione were there, but don't worry I didn't tell them anything"

"Good we don't want to have anyone come looking for you, too many accidents could happen, most wouldn't have the power to travel this far back, but it might put you in danger. Tell me, how much like Dumbledore am I?"

"Very, very similar. Actually at first I thought you /were/ his son, since you're younger, but how old are you?"

"It's never nice to ask a women's age"

"And that would work with you how?…"

"Oh you are impossible. But to answer your question I'm 42, getting on up there if you ask me, even though most people in my family live over a hundred…"

"So that's how Dumbledore has lasted so long, I always wondered"

"Well Harry are you ready?" "Yes" "Good, we best get started. Now this might be painful, like the cruciatus curse, but it only lasts for a few minutes. Trust me you will be glad to get it over with. Remember to think of the spell while I perform it."

__

'contrassegni dei magi' he thought '_contrassegni dei magi'_ All of a sudden he felt a slight tingling, then a gradually building pain, growing larger with each beat of his heart. Then the pain tripled and Harry let out a scream, but the pain only lasted for a little while, but Harry could remember his life flashing before his eyes. He shivered but opened his eyes anyway.

What he saw was a faint glow that seemed to come from… /him/?!

"Merlin you didn't say anything about this. I thought these were just to help my powers out? Not to make me a human candle" he fumed.

"Now Harry these marks do have their purpose, and believe me they will come in handy. To anyone that can read the runes they will tell them exactly what they need to know about you, no more. For those who can't they will feel uncomfortable around you when you're angry, even if they don't know what they stand for."

"Well Merlin you said something about there being a test of these new powers afterwards. I'm not feeling too tired after this, should I?"

"No you shouldn't, and yes I was going to try them out. How about a little run? I know how much you enjoy it" of course he was talking about Harry's animagius forms.

"Sure, no which one should I pick… hmm how about the Darcorn? It seems that the Unicorns enjoy its company"

Merlin just grinned and transformed into a dazzling white Unicorn and trotted off. Harry on the other hand transformed into a pure black Darcorn and followed.

Luna was last to follow as she was watching the whole seen from above. As she left she whispered "Welcome young light to the most powerful order of all, the order of mages". With that she flew away after the two.

**_ contrassegni dei magi'** means magi's marks if anyone cares_

A/n: r/r okay ppl what did you think about that chapter? Good? Bad? Too much Harry, not enough powers, not enough of his time what? I love new ideas ::grins:: oh yes if I get 30 reviews I will post twice in a day, and will be handing out ::drumrole:: bottles of shampoo for the lovely professor Snape! Ja ne, everyone!

****


	6. can i go yet?

Hello everyone sorry bout the delay, but as promised here is the first of my updates. Oh and to all those who reviewed shampoo! What you do w/ it is ur business ^_^ now on w/ the chapter

Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Can I Go Yet?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their little break outside, Harry decided to examine the changes on him. When he looked into a mirror he just stared. Instead of his normal skin there were runes over it. But there was also an intricate web of lines, most of which defined his face. 

The runes were in gold, but the lines were a bluish white. Not only that but with his glasses gone (he decided it was too much trouble to keep repairing them.) he really looked different, almost…powerful.

_'Well better that than weak'_ he thought. 

"Um Merlin? Although I like the way these make me look, I don't want /everyone/ to see them"

"Well Harry what do you think I did with mine? Got rid of them? No, I just concealed them"   _'of course' _thought Harry_ 'he wouldn't just go off flashing those around would he. Stupid.'_

So Harry waved his hand over his face and the marks were gone. 

"Well how much longer do you think I will be her Merlin?" Harry asked.

"Well once you've mastered, and I mean mastered, wand less magic, the elements and have your staff you should be fit to leave. If we happen to discover something unique about you along the way so be it" his eyes sparked mischievously. 

Harry groaned "You still didn't tell me how long I'm going to be her, old man'

"Humph, well we will have to work o \n your manners but I should say by the time your birthday rolls around you will find yourself back home"

"Great, but what do you mean 'find myself' aren't you going to send me back?"

"Well Harry each time has its own evil wizards. Lets just say 'when in public keep your hood up' shall we?"  
  


"Ok I guess. But can I send a letter to everyone back home with Luna? I'm sure she will"

Well Harry as you recently traveled with her, I'd say in a month or so she should be powerful enough to send herself back. You'll have a whole month to think of what to say. Ok?"

"Ok I guess. But can we call it quits for today? I'm kinda tired' "as you should be. Good night Harry, oh and you might want to keep from telling everyone about your marks, even Ron and Hermione"

"Ok night Merlin" and with that Harry left.


	7. contact

Ok another short one I know, but it is leading on to bigger and better things, and since I have no reviewers to thank I would like to say that shampoo could be used for a Snape-shampoo party…maybe I'll even write a story about that. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Contact~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rpm and Hermione walked into the common room. It had been over a month since they had any news about Harry. After that meeting with Dumbledore they had alerted the prefects of the news.

The following morning Dumbledore addressed the school, telling them what he found out. 

'_I just hope Ron and Hermione don't hold it against me for not telling them everything'_ he thought.

Hermione had been selected to be a prefect, and Ron was going to replace Harry until he could be found, but both turned it down because they had other things on their minds.

The two were sitting in the common room, about to go down for breakfast.

"Ron do you think Snuffles wants to come with us? I don't think he's eaten in a while" she said.

"Sure, why not? We might be able to cheer him up some, he's been kind of depressed lately."

The two of them just called him from the chair he was laying in and headed on down to the Great Hall.

Once they go there they were just filling their plates when a few gasps caused them to look up. What they and others saw was a phoenix, a _dark red_ one. It had a letter In its beak, which seemed fitting to it. It was much to regal to have a letter tied to it like an owl.

'_It looks almost /royal/'_ thought Hermione.

AS the two of them watched it fly it landed in from of them and dropped the letter on their laps. 

They opened it up very curious as to what it was, but also wary with the fact that it could be dangerous. It read:

Dear Ron and Hermione, sorry that I haven't been in touch. I  have been busy lately, but I cant tell you when or why. Only that I am safe but I am planning to return. The phoenix that delivered this will take a return message if you wish to write me. But be quick the magic around her will only last for so long. By the way he name is Luna she's a royal phoenix, very   loyal. Tell Dumbledore thank you. Hope your doing well. Love, Harry

Both read the letter once again before setting off to tell Dumbledore, but they were being followed by Snuffles, who looked like he was going to faint.

"Come on Snuffles, I'm sure Dumbledore will explain once we get there" said Ron. And with that Snuffles streaked ahead of them towards his office.

When they entered Dumbledore's office thy noticed that Luna was already sitting on Fawke's perch, looking for what all world seemed to be talking to each other. 

"Am I right to guess that you two received word from Harry also?"

"Yes we did although we don't entirely understand" said Hermione "but it is nice to know that he is okay added Ron.

They both looked to Dumbledore hopefully, thinking he might have something to add about where Harry was.

"I'm afraid Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasely that I cant add to what you already know please forgive me" he said. They just nodded and started to write a letter to Harry asking what he knew, when he was coming back and other things. After they sent it back with Luna, all three of them thinking the same thing and for the first time either 'where are you Harry? And why aren't you coming back to us?'

The two left the office followed by a dejected looking Snuffles, who was more depressed than he was this morning.

A/n: r/r and so ends another exciting chapter in the lives of the young and the magical **cough **when did I get off writing a soap opera? Oh well I have the next couple of chapters all nice and ready to upload. So if you review ill give them to you nice and early ^_^


	8. staff: part one

Hello everyone…and thanks for still reading my story after the long long long break I took. I haven't been able to update since my mom didn't pay the internet bill so….yeah anyway enjoy and I actually have some of the others to put up steadily ^_^

Chapter 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~Staff Part One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another time, a young man was thinking the same thing. At the moment though he was slightly busy, so he pushed these thoughts away. 

Merlin and he were doing a duel of sorts, anything goes, though both were too honor bound to try anything underhand (a/n **coughcough**). 

Harry had just ducked a stunning spell while firing a blast of wind. Merlin had taught him now to handle the elements.

::Flashback:: Harry was just moving a small lake from its current location to a small crater, when Merlin jumped at him from behind a tree. 

It shocked Harry so much that he dropped the hovering water onto himself and Merlin.

Merlin just burst out laughing, while Harry was mad, but still holding back a smile as well.

"Guess we have to work on your concentration a little more, don't we harry?" he said with a smirk.

"Can it old man, not my fault you like to hug trees" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Merlin let out a strangled gasp and feigned horror.

"Me? Hugging tress? Never!" The two burst into laughter and began training again. ::EndFlashback::

Merlin decided to step it up and used a higher level spell that sent your opponent into a state of false security. Harry, caught off guard was hit.

'_Damn shouldn't let myself daydream so much. I'm sure everyone back home is fine. Speaking of which here come Luna' _he thought happily, completely forgetting the fact that he was supposed to bound under a spell.

"Hey" yelled Merlin "your not supposed to break free from spells, especially without me being told" he pouted. He soon gave ups seeing him immersed in his letter. 

"Any news from home?" he asked

"Well yes but it seems like Voldemort has been fairly inactive. At least the ministry has recognized that he is back"

"Well that's all well and good but can we get back to what we were doing?" Merlin whined. 

Harry chuckled "I never thought I'd get the chance to see Merlin pouting like a child"

Merlin just glared then started laughing with him.

"Well now that we're stopped why don't we just take a break?" asked Harry.

Merlin just nodded and walked off towards a living room in the castle, going straight to one with a fireplace since it _was_ February.

"So " asked Harry "how much longer do you think I will be here?" 

"Well all I can say is that after one event that will take place here, you will of course be fully trained, return. I will warn you that your return will be rather abrupt." He said this very gravely, but Harry pushed it out of his mind.

Merlin had promised that today he would learn how to make his staff. A staff was something that every mage carries with him, always. The staff itself had a power, each one different, but all reflecting their owner. 

The material of the staff, the core and the focus point on top all varied to distinguish them. However, that wasn't generally a problem since there weren't that many mages to confuse with each other.

They were going to start with choosing a material for the staff.

"Merlin when are we going to start making my staff?" he asked

"Soon very soon, follow me." and he turned and left.

He walked until he was in the forest that surrounded the castle.

He stopped and turned around to face Harry. 

"Don't go looking for your staff, it will find you. Now go and don't come back until you have something to crate your staff from." With that said he spun on his heels and left. Harry set off at a brisk pace and just decided to enjoy himself while he was out here.

As he was walking he had a sudden urge to go east. Walking by instinct alone he spotted a wounded unicorn, and something was leaning over it.

Without a moments hesitation he want to see what it was. It looked for all the world like a large black dog, except its eyes were red.

Immediately trying to think of a course of action, her reached out with his mind and noticed an ebony tree, very common in Medieval England. (a/n I know I know, don't ask or flame) He broke off a limb and thanked his stars that hell hounds, as this is what the beast was, were warded off by ebony, a dark wood that was pure.

Waving it at the beast it began to slink away, warily watching the branch. When Harry reached the unicorn, he hoped he could heal it before it bled to death.

With his (in his mind) limited healing h knowledge he began to repair the animal as well as he could.

After a few moments of this, the animal stood up, almost as good as new. It shook its mane out and bowed on its front legs. It turned around and allowed harry to take a few strands or two of its tail before trotting off.

Puzzling over what just happened, Harry put the hairs into a pouch he was carrying and walked off.

Without thinking he picked up the ebony branch and looked down at it. He realized that this must be the material for his staff. He pulled off the smaller branches and used a charm to smooth it out.

He left the top with a small grouping of twigs, almost like a claw. 

Harry began his way back to the castle wondering what the next step in crating his staff wold be and wondering what sort of power it would hold, because after it was finished, it would show to the maker/owner and the helper a vision of its true power and after that the tow (staff and owner) wold be bound together so as to have a better control and understanding of the staff.

With this in mind he stepped onto the castle's threshold and went to Merlin's study.

A/n: so what did you think? Review, id apreciate it and well if I actually get 60 reviews ill put up the next chapters even if I have already ^_^ and for this chapter I'll be giving out Snickers©


	9. the staff: part two

Since this chapter is so short I decided to go ahead and post it for yall, I might be able to get something out by Friday….but maybe not till Saturday or Sunday. Well I hope all of you don't mind having to read a short piece of crap, but typing this seems better than doing my homework.

Well since all of you requested that I not make you wait for 60 reviews im not going to. Hehe, well now you have to wait ::sticks out tounge::

Disclaimer: you know the drill 'I don't own, please don't sue, ain't got nothing to give to you. Happy? Good.

__

Matt~ **A-man** ~**Liz Dockson** ~_Angel_ ~**john** ~_chibi_ ~**Starr-**thanks for the reviews… I really appreciate them ::sniff:: ah well here you go would you like some chocolate? Yes well here you go.

Chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Staff: Part Two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway holding a 6foot staff which was almost as tall as Harry himself.

"Well it looks like you found your staff. If I'm not mistaken it looks like ebony, correct?"

"Yes it is. I just wanted to know what our next step is in creating my staff" he said.

"The next thing you need to do is get a focus stone. Most likely it well be a sold color, mine was." He got up and went into a storeroom. When he came out he was holding what looked like apiece of rock covered in a lot of dirt.

"Um, Merlin what is _/that_/ supposed to be?!" Harry asked.

"Well this here is going to be your focus stone"

"But its"

"No Harry this /_is_/ going to be your focus stone. What you have to do is channel your energy into it. When you begin to see it shrink take out but a tiny part of your energy. It should form from there." Merlin just handed the stone to him and left him there.

/_so I guess I should get started_/ he thought.

He concentrated and began funneling his energy into the thing.

After about and hour or so Harry felt the on the verge of collapse when the stone began to shrink slowly.

Harry immediately pulled almost al of his power out and back into himself. At this it began to shrink faster until it looked like a miniature crystal ball, the difference was what was inside of it. In

Instead of a foggy mist there was a sliver light inside_./I should go tell Merlin about this. I'm sure he'd know a little more about this than me/_

He looked up from gazing at it to see Merlin already standing there smiling.

"I think Harry, if you look closely at your stone you will notice it changes colors. It only changes when you experience extreme emotions or are about to be in extreme danger a "speak-o-spoke' of sorts.

"its sneak-o-scope Merlin, abut I do think this is a lot better. It wont make a lot of noise will it?" he asked.

"Actually…" Harry sent him a glare." I was just kidding Harry. But if I could see your staff?"

Harry handed over his staff to Merlin wondering what he wanted it for.

"Now watch closely Harry."

As he watched, his stone was grasped in the claw of his staff

"And now onto the final step"

A/n: review and enjoy! Ah its nice to finally have my computer back…midterms had my off from my comp. For almost 2-3 weeks, had a hear attack….anyway tell me what you think about this chapter even though it is really really really short, the next one is longer, I swear. But be glad I updated! Go me! Anyway thanks for reading! You make my day!~~~Kat (della luna *call me what you want*)


	10. the staff: part three

Okay next chappie is up! Well sorry but I forgot that I had to finish this one little detail…so here is one chapter, just not the one I meant to put up, also I have a lil different idea than what I asked you in the a/n and I'm gonna keep it a surprise, but I am gonna do what I asked….later ^_~ you'll find out soon ::evil laugh::

Disclaimer: same as all the other chapters, if you come here to read these things, you really are screwed up

Thanks to all my reviewers! (the review page hasn't updated so I can't name u all, sorry!)

Chapter 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Staff: Part Three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry now had his staff built; it was an elegant piece of work. Ebony, 6ft with an ever changing globe held in its claw of wood. The only thing that was left to do was to bind it to him.   
Merlin had told him that he could use his staff as it is now, but it could always be turned to the dark. 

After the binding is finished it would only respond to him and wouldn't even allow itself to be picked up by some one with dark intentions. 

Harry was slightly nervous because while Merlin had explained the purpose of the bonding, he did not tell him what actually happened.  


Merlin had assured him though, that it wouldn't hurt like when he got his markings. Instead he might find himself looking or viewing the world differently, but that wouldn't really be a problem, or at least he hoped not.   


He and Merlin were standing in a room that had a vaulted ceiling, but was rather small. Harry walked to the center of the room and stood there holding his staff waiting for Merlin to begin.   


"Alright harry, I'm going to start, if you notice anything different, don't yell out or do anything to break my concentration. Ok?" Merlin asked.   


"Ok, but I can only try. So… are we going to start or what?"   


"Patience Harry, patience. Ok, let's begin".   


Merlin took out his staff, which Harry seldom saw, and held it in front of him. Harry couldn't really make out what he was hearing as Merlin was mumbling most of it under his breath. But it sounded something like "staff mine…staff of another….recognize your brother…" (a/n I know it rhymes! yay!)   


Harry wasn't sure. /_I'll have to ask Merlin about the incantation later, probably wouldn't answer me if I asked him now_. /   


As Harry watched he notice a strange tingly sensation was coming from the staff.   


As the minutes passed he felt it grow stronger, gradually until it began to burn his fingers.   


Shortly after this, the felling swept up his arm, spreading slowly but steadily throughout his body. 

As soon as it reached his toes tingling stopped, only to be replaced by a hot, slightly itchy sensation on his palms where he held the staff and on his arms.   


As he watched his arms (which were uncovered, Merlin had insisted) They began to glow faintly silver where that strange itchy sensation was.   
Runes describing the staff, its owner and warnings to those trying to take it made their way along his arms.   
At the same time, his staff gained runes of the same sort; slightly silver along its narrow length. 

All of a sudden, the glowing and the itching stopped. He looked to Merlin, asking if he was done.   
Merlin just nodded his head, and Harry, seeing this took his hand off t his staff to examine the palm.   


What he saw was a five-point star under a crescent moon, the symbol of Merlin with the symbol for each element around it.   
/_must be my mark now_/ he thought. 

"Well Harry, how do you like your mark?" he asked cheerfully.

"Looks a lot like yours, but I guess that's because I /_am_/ your apprentice. Oh well it is nice and thankfully it wont show when I go back, right?"

"Your right, but I have a surprise for you: he said.

"What?….What!? Tell me!" he whined.

Harry hear Merlin mumble something like "and you said /_I_/ whine like a child…"

He gave Merlin puppy dog eyes. Merlin laughed" I /_was/_ going to tell you anyway, but now I can't refuse. Ok, you're going to go back to your time in about a month"

Harry stared, wide-eyed" Really? Thank you!"

"I'd say your friends might not recognize you when you get back" Harry looked at him puzzled 

"What do you mean? I'm Harry Potter, everyone recognizes me. /_even if I don't want them to…_/ "I've only been gone for about a year, I cant have changed that much can I?"

Merlin just chuckled and said

"You'll find out for yourself soon enough, I'm sure" and with that, the two left to finish what they needed to do before Harry left.

A/n: okay review! I had an idea…so I'm going to go with it…and since it is a lil bit different than what I had planned I might not get a chapter out till Sunday, but maybe tomorrow, definitely not today, wait I might. Anyway I can tell you so far that I suck at action sequences but I'm gonna give it a try ::cheers:: and I have and idea that isn't original or anything just not what I was planning, if you still want to read this keep me happy and review!   



	11. the battle ::play scary music::

Okay thanks ppl for the reviews, sorry this took so long, but hey look! Its almost 2000 words! Much longer than normal, and I did update w/in a short time! So thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: the usual….

REVIEWERS: thank u all so much! I kinda did the next chapter based on the poll I had all u read, I really appreciate u taking the time to read this, ok on with the chapter….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a month later, they were on their way to yet another battle. Over the past month or so, there had been a steady incline in the amount of dark magic users. It seemed as if it was going to come to a head today.

Harry was antsy (a/ why did I use that word!?) because he was supposed to be going home soon and he was sure he couldn't do that if he was dead. He and Merlin had decided that if anything should arise such as: 

a) apocalypse

b) Merlin's death or 

c) caught in the crossfire of a deadly spell

They decided he should use Luna to get back to his time.

Harry, albeit a little bit guiltily, was almost hoping for something along those lines to happen.

This was the atmosphere that the two were stetting off in today. Since they were, at the time, the two most powerful light magic users, they always had to show up to do battle He and Merlin had started a little resistance group they liked to call the Order of the Phoenix, since Luna had suddenly burst into flames during one of the Meetings. Harry had wanted to call it 'Order of the Roasted Phoenix', but Merlin didn't really approve, so instead it was stuck at order of the Phoenix. It had been a joke between them all since.

Today they had called the Order to meet them here that day, as they had gotten word of a possible attack by some of the enemy. The dark magic users didn't have any specified leader, not like Voldemort in Harry's time. Ro this they were glad, since it meant that there possibly wasn't anyone strong enough to do so.

The site of this attack was what modern muggles called Stonehedge, the dark had picked it because of its power as a gateway for spirits, as in demons or angels, it depended on the gate's opener. If they were able to gain access, we can all guess what they would choose right? Good.

The Order members were there already waiting for the dark to come. When they did, they were surprised to see that they had a single person in the lead, obviously they had picked a leader. They halted.

Now unlike what was commonly believed, there were less wizards and witches than now, they were just better at hiding them now. 

There were only a total of 300 or 400 wizards out there that day.

Merlin and Harry reached the head of their party to come face to face with the other. As they got a good look at him, Harry at least was shocked to notice that he didn't fit the general 'bad ass wizard' look.

No, in fact he was pretty handsome considering the look on his face could curdle milk.

Anyway, the man introduced himself as Marcus Corr, leader of the newly named Deatheaters.

/It seems as if Voldemort isn't all that creative after all/ Harry smirked. Merlin noticed this and turned a questioning look to Harry. He replied by mouthing 'I'll tell you later'

Marcus (a/n lets call him that from now on) seeing this didn't get the desired reaction signaled hi 'deatheaters' to attack. Caught unawares, but not totally surprised since this was something they had predicted would happen, the Order didn't get the upper hand to begin with. 

One thing they were lucky in, at least in Harry's opinion, was that it was a solely human battle.

The two sides pare off with whomever came too close for them to just ignore. Things were pretty much at a stalemate considering each side had lost about the same amount.

Merlin and Marcus of course were fighting, while Harry was tending to any of the injuries within his power to heal. The only problem with this was that it left Harry open to attack. However, after a while it wasn't that much of a problem once he got used to it.

While Harry would have preferred to be out actually doing something useful (at least in his mind) Merlin had insisted that unless push came to shove he was to stay where he was.

Therefore, in his current position he was watching the battle with no little interest. Occasionally he would notice a 'deatheater' drop from a stunning spell here or a dagger there, in fact it seemed almost as if their side was receiving less than half the damage.

Besides this there wasn't much to catch his interest, so he turned his attention to Merlin and Marcus. As he watched, he noticed that Marcus was really good, only because he had forced Merlin to put as much effort as he used with Harry. 

However, while Harry was watching he didn't notice the arrow coming at him until too late. 

When he did notice it was only the pain coming from his side. 

He was luck really, it didn't' hit anything important, just skin. So after pulling it as cleanly as possible he healed his wound /if I had only brought Luna down her, I wouldn't tire as quickly/ he thought since all this healing he was doing was beginning to make him dizzy.

He turned to find his attacker, but instead was suffocated by a face-full of feathers. 

"Luna! How did you know to come?"

~I didn't. I just thought I could be of some service today~ Harry nodded his head in agreement and went to persue his assailant.

Two arrows, six daggers and a stupefy later, Harry had 'pacified' anyone who was suspicious of attacking him. At this point, he was much worse for the wear and very grateful for Luna since she had taken over his job of healing others. After getting patched up, he decided that the only way there going the be able to go home today was if they got rid of Marcus. So Harry went off to see if he could help Merlin out any.

When he got there, both of them looked on the verge of collapse. That surprised him since it meant that Marcus was a lot stronger than they originally thought.

Harry was sure he could defeat Marcus at this point with one quick and easy curse, but as sure Merlin wouldn't want this to be interfered with. At this point Harry had decided to stay hidden as long as possible so as to not distract Merlin. He had also brought Luna so that if there was an emergency she could be of use. 

But luck was not with Harry right at that moment, seemed she went on vacation or something, because Marcus paused to look at Harry and he knew he had been caught.

"Well well. What do we have here?" Merlin noticing Harry, knew it would be pointless to have him run, just signaled for him to prepare himself to transport with Luna. 

Marcus noticed none of this, because as we all know, dark lords have a tendency to go on ego trips. He just continued talking. 

"Have you come to save your master? How sweet, but I'm afraid that it won't wok this time /morte totale/ he cried out and pointed his wand at Merlin. 

So Harry, being the impulsively stupid person he is, jumped in front of it or should I say dived. Only problem was he shoved Merlin out of the way and the brunt of the curse hit his palm.

All of this happened in a split second. The people fighting around them cam to a halt, curious to see what exactly happened. 

Merlin just looked at where Harry lay from his spot on the ground and then looked to Marcus who was smirking. 

Merlin, who was by this point very angry, raised his staff and retaliated with the same curse Marcus used.

The beam hit him dead on and he fell to the ground in a way very similar to harry.

Most of the 'deatheaters' apparated away after seeing that their leader was dead.

Merlin then turned his attention to Harry. He picked up his palm and looked a t the cut that would become like his other scar, only this one was shaped like a Celtic cross. Harry now had not one unmarked palm.

He bent to put his arm down when it spasmed. Merlin quickly checked for a pulse and found one, very faint.

The somber mood of all present was lifted as they noticed Harry wasn't dead.

Merlin quickly called Luna over and gave her instructions to head him and then transport him back to his time since he would have a better chance of survival with their technology.

He wished him a silent goodbye and watched him disappear in a flash of white light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another time, one Severus Snape was on his way to the Forbidden Forest. He was in need of some potions ingredients; in addition, Albus had talked him into checking out a disturbance sensed within the forest.

As he was walking he could be heard mumbling thinks that sounded strangely like "Damn Albus…Couldn't find someone else to do it…have better tings to be doing…" When he stumbled over something. 

As he looked down he noticed it was a young man, with dark hair and midnight blue robes with a blood red phoenix perched atop his stomach, obviously unconscious.

Severus decided that he wasn't dangerous since he was accompanied by a phoenix.

He conjured a stretcher and set off for the castle. When he got there, Albus took one look at the boy and said "Well it looks like our young friend has a lot of explaining to do. Where were you Harry?"

With that he walked off leaving a confused nurse and a shocked potions master. 

A/n: I actually had fun writing this chapter since I have thanksgiving break I have more time than usual…also I was considering making this a time travel fic but u all seemed to want him to come back so much, so im going to bow down and do so…

Next chapter: I'm thinking something around the lines of…oh I don't know memory spells and reunions? Give u any ideas? Good…..


	12. another an:: please read, i do have a ne...

A/n: please read

Okay I have added a new chapter and If it doesn't show up I would like to say that I am sorry and thank you for waiting, also it might show up as an authors note, so I would like to say if you want to read it wait a little while and let the changes take effect. It might take till tomorrow so I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

kat ~della luna~


	13. return to consciousness ::if the other o...

Okay, thanks for waiting…I would have had this up this afternoon, but my floppy died, and since I typed this while out of town, I've had to retype the whole thing, also thank you to all my reviewers! Over **100** reviews! Thanks to all!

Disclaimer: I don't own, all I have right now is a large pile of ice cream cups, with no ice cream, sorry ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Return to Consciousness ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Harry noticed as he woke up was the fact that everything seemed quiet very quiet.

He tried to open his eyes, but they were to heavy to open. After a few minutes, he was able to get them open only to close them again.

He tried opening them again, but this time much slower, and found everything to look almost exactly like the hospital wing.

/_wait a minute this is the hospital wing. How'd I get here…/_

As he tried to figure out how he got here, he noticed Luna sitting on a chair back.

~Hello young master. Have a nice nap?~ she asked.

__

'Well actually, I was wondering if you knew how I got here? I can't remember much past diving in front of Merlin. That really was stupid though'

~Well Merlin sent you here to heal since you weren't able to get the help you needed. Also, he felt it was about time for you to come back anyway~

'_Oh well, that's good I guess. Have you seen anyone around lately? Or for that matter my staff?'_

~Well hat woman hasn't been here in almost an hour and two other men also came in here to check on you. The older one has your staff in his office I'm afraid~

__

'Oh that's fine. Probably just Dumbledore. What did the other man look 

like Luna?'

****

~Well he was a lot darker and younger than the other. He was the one that found us~

__

'Okay, sounds like Professor Snape. What should we tell them? Should we just make them forget? It would be easier'

****

~Well Merlin said that you get to choose who to tell, but recommends you keep it as secret as possible~

At that moment Dumbledore walked in and did a double take when he saw Harry wake.

"Well I hadn't expected you wake for awhile. Now just to make sure, you are Harry Potter, correct?"

Harry nods "How did you know? I only ask because someone told me they probably wouldn't recognize me"

Dumbledore just nodded and said, "They were right, I didn't recognize you, I recognized your phoenix. You've used her to send mail remember?"

__

/oh yeah…forgot about that/

"Well Harry would you like to tell me exactly where you were all this time?"

"

Well sir, I was in England and, if I may ask, who else knows I'm here?"

"Professor Snape, Poppy and myself are all that know. But how were you in England? We've been searching for over the past year and haven't found the smallest trace of magic from you."

"The umm, circumstances to that are something I'm going to withhold until I decide whether or not to obliviate those two over there" he pointed to behind the curtain where Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape were 'hiding'.

The two came out, Pomfrey looking apologetic and Snape looking, well, Snape-ish.

Dumbledore signaled them over. "Well as you two have most likely heard Harry has come back, but we have reached the point that he is not sure he can trust us to keep his location secret. Now Poppy at least has to remember to care for you, and I am resistant to obliviate."

"I agree, she must know, for now. Professor Snape shouldn't know because it could put him in danger with Voldemort. And I assure you I cold cast obliviate successfully on you professor"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, well a little bit more so than normal for him. 

Snape finally broke his unusual streak of silence with a doubtful remark. 

"And how would you propose being able to cast a spell that powerful?" he asked snidely.

"Well I would show you, but to do one that powerful would require my staff. And if I'm not mistaken that would be in your office?"

Dumbledore looked the tiniest bit surprised at this, but then decided to ask Harry something instead, "Your right it is, but how did you know? You've been unconscious since you came here."

Harry looked over to Luna, who did a bird's version of a nod.

/_oh well, I can always erase their memories later/_

"Well before all of you got here just now, Luna was explaining what has happened since I was last awake."

Noting the shocked sand slightly doubting expressions, he decided to demonstrate.

'Luna, I was wondering, am I above 7th year level?'

****

~I thinks so, Merlin even suggested that you teach if you were able to, you should ask~

'_Ok, thanks Luna'_

Everyone was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Well professors, I think it would be best for now to just let you remember about me. But do try to remember if you happen to tell anyone about me I know things that would make death seem like a paradise." He ended with a cheery smile as he hopped off the bed and left behind him three socked adults.

~~~~~~~~

For a little while after leaving the hospital wind Harry walked around by the lake, thinking.

He had decided that he liked Merlin's idea about teaching, but he still wasn't sure who to tell and who not to.

He figured Dumbledore at least could remember, unless he decided to do something drastic like tell everyone who he was. And, if he did teach Madame Pomfrey would need to know his records, and Snap would try to find out anyway if he obliviated him.

With this in mind he gathered up Luna and headed to Dumbledore's office.

When he reached the gargoyle he opened it with a wave of his hand and headed up. When he reached the door he heard voices.

He decided to just open it up and peek through, so that's what he did. Inside he found Dumbledore, Snape and Professor Lupin with a big black dog?!

"Oh shit" he said very eloquently.

The dog transformed into his godfather. 

Harry noticed that he looked healthier than the last time he saw him, if not more tired.

"Harry! Where the hell have you been!" he said as he reached to give him a hug. Sirius stepped back to get a good look at him.

"You've sure changed since the last time I saw you."

Indeed he had, he was now about six foot, fairly thin, but not underfed like he used to be. 

He had gotten rid of his glasses and his hair, which almost reached his shoulders, was streaked with dark blue and blood red.

Something they didn't see were his mage markings, staff marks or the marks on each of his palms.

/_come to think of it, I wonder how damaged my palm is. That was where I was hit by that curse/_

At that moment, he looked down at hi s palm as the others in the room looked on curiously.

They didn't really understand what was happening as his eyes got huge and he poked it.

Dumbledore though was curious as to what was causing this reaction in the young man.

"Harry what is on you r hand that is so fascinating?"

Harry, with a wave of his hand concealed the scar from view, and replied 

"Just something I picked up on my way here, nothing more than another scar."

"Well that's all well and good, but would you mind explaining where you have been all this time?"

He decided to go with his earlier plan and tell them only as much as they asked.

"As I've said before I was in England"

"Alright what exactly ere you doing?"

/_crap have to give a less vague answer here/_

"I was training with a relative of yours, they say hello"

Dumbledore looked like he was suspicious of him.

"You do know that my last close relative died almost 5o years ago?"

"Yes I am aware. Did you never wonder how I was able to get a hold of a staff?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

"Would this relative happen to tell you our relation?"

"Yes he did. I'm pretty sure it was something like great grandfather."

The others in the room looked on, confused.

"So you went that far back? Yes, that would explain the clue that you sent. 

May I see your palm?"

"Which one?"

"Right please, oh take the concealing charm off it, if you would."

Harry obliged, while Dumbledore observed his palm wide-eyed.

"Albus, if you would explain what is gong on I would greatly appreciate it." said Remus.

Dumbledore looked to Harry for approval, which the others in the room found odd, before answering.

"It appears that Harry here has been visiting with a relative of mind and is now a master war mage"

The room sat n shocked silence for a minute. Remus being the only one able to speak asked "And who is your relative?"

"Why Merlin of course."

The room just stared between the two before Sirius feinted dead on the floor.  


A/n: okay, u know the drill: Review! Oh yeah tell me what u thought, what I could have done better or jus say hello. Also for the next chapter I was thinking about telling what Harry was going to do at Hogwarts. Thanks for reading! kat ~della luna~


	14. why is Harry smiling so much?

Alright I have another chapter up for you, alright I admit it is short, but would you rather have many medium, or few long chapters? Just pick one.

****

Thank you to my reviewers! I now have 120 **reviews thanks sooo much**

Disclaimer: I don't own, so just stop accusing me ::sobs:: ^_~

~~~~~~~~~ Why is Harry Smiling So Much? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harry and the others stared at Sirius, Dumbledore decided to wake him up. They still needed to discus what Harry was gong to do now that he was back at Hogwarts, and Sirius couldn't help if he was unconscious.

"So do you think we should revive him or leave him there Professor?" asked Harry amusedly.

"As much as I would enjoy leaving him like this, we need to discus what you're going to do now that you're back with us again" Dumbledore said.

Harry just nodded and swept his hand over Sirius while murmuring 'enervate' under his breath. Sirius slowly sat up, blinking.

He turned to look at Remus, Snape, Harry, and Dumbledore with an interesting expression on his face.

"You know I just had the weirdest dream. I'm afraid I must've dozed off, because I seem to remember you saying Harry has been training with Merlin for the past year" he said while looking at him, Dumbledore, beseechingly to tell him it was all just a dream.

Harry shook his head, "No Sirius, I /have/ been with Merlin for the past year, in fact I was his apprentice."

He saw everyone's eyes (except for Dumbledore's) shocked expressions and hurried to explain.

"Before you make any of your decisions on this, let me just explain as best as I can what has happened to me since I left, and the reasons behind that."

With this said he told them everything, how he got there, his reaction when he woke up, his letters that he sent to them, the time he spent with Merlin, the making of his staff and the events that caused him to get back to their time.

When he was finished, he noticed Snape looking at his left palm.

"So that's why you were looking at your palm so strangely earlier. Did you cast a concealing charm on it?" he asked. At seeing Harry's nod he continued, "Well if I'm not mistaken you are now the boy-who-lived-_twice_" he finished with a smirk.

Before he could continue his little tirade though, Dumbledore intervened.

"So Harry, will you show us this other palm?" Harry showed them his left palm and at Dumbledore's request, he showed them his right palm with his own personal symbol over Merlin's.

After viewing it, Dumbledore looked at Harry expectantly, "Well, umm… I think I should also show you some of the other markings I received over my absence…"

He motioned for Dumbledore to give him his staff, and with a complicated movement of his hand and some barely audible chanting the staff and his arms began to glow, and formed light silver-blue runes. 

But he didn't stop there, he undid the spell keeping his mage markings covered. What the others saw was something few ever saw and lived to tell about, it was a war mage with all markings, symbols and equipment revealed. One would almost say you could feel the power radiating off of Harry.

Dumbledore finally seemed satisfied and spoke "Well it seems that now that Harry has revealed where he has been and what he has been doing, that we have some things we need to discus. If you would be so kind as to excuse us?" he asked politely as all present left, leaving only Dumbledore and Harry.

After a few hours a smiling Harry emerged from Dumbledore's office smiling, on his way down to dinner. He personally was quite pleased with the arrangement he and Dumbledore had agreed upon.

As Harry thought about their conversation, he remembered one part that struck him as quite funny.

::Flashback:: 

They had gone on to discuss the issue of Harry joining the Order, when Dumbledore noticed Harry suddenly smirk. Curious as to what the young man found so funny about this serious of a subject he decided to inquire. 

Harry had only replied by telling him that he was already a member, he /had/ co-founded it with Merlin. He also decided to tell him the story of the name, and although Dumbledore found his other name funny, he agreed with Merlin in that it wasn't appropriate.

::End Flashback::

He grinned evilly when he thought about what he had the /pleasure/ of announcing to Sirius and Remus. He knew they would be extremely shocked to say the least.

As he stepped inside the Great Hall, he decided that now was as good a tie as ever. He took a deep breath and walked up to the two. 

Sirius looked at him curiously "What did you two talk about? Did you get everything worked out?"

He looked at Dumbledore who just winked before speaking. "Yes we did. And guess what? I'm gong to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

And with that he sat down to eat ignoring the two's questions, digging into his dinner.

A/n: ohhh creepy Harry smiles way to much. Anyway review review review! Tell me what you thought and I hope you all appreciate it, cause I have to get up early tomorrow morning to get to a 7am dhall for not turning in a form ::yawn:: nite ya'll kat ~della luna~


	15. screwed an

Sorry everyone for not updating, but after my last break I've reached a bit of a block ::sigh:: sooo if anyone wants to give me advice and/or have this story I would really, really appreciate it ^_^...so an email or a review or something to just give me a hint because sadly.school (something that I could really do without) is tying me down. Anyways I won't lie, I have nothing written but if you would just press that button or go to my profile and click on my email address I'll make sure to read it^__^ ja ne ~della luna~ 


	16. okay, i have a new chappie being typed

A/n: ok everyone.I am sooooo sorry for all of the time that I have neglected my poor, poor sad excuse of a story. But since you all seem to enjoy it, I'm going to give it another try and see if I get any positive responses to my chapter. At the moment it is ::checks clock:: 1:12 am central and I have to be somewhere by 8am, but never fear! For I shall make sure to have this typed before I go over to help paint my grandparents house.the chapter is somewhere in the area of ohh say 1300 words? Good enough? No, oh well its all I have done at the moment and I will get it typed and if you like.maybe write more? Hell I don't know, you tell me..later all, err earlier? Right anyways.ill have it up soon ~della luna~ 


	17. of late night talks with oneself

Okay everyone…I'm sorry to have abused this fic. I know, I know I havent updated in months…but I kept getting sick, then had exams, then xmas, then discovered…/re/discovered the joys of various animes…then had plumbing problems and then had no insperation. Sorry bout all that, hope I can be forgiven…just tell me if you like this chapter or not….an email or review, whatever…I just need the criticism.

Disclaimer: do I honestly need to tell you all this again? No? good…I knew all of you were smart^_*

~~~~~Of Late Night Talks With Oneself~~~~~~~~~

As Harry walked into the Great Hall, he realized that he was really quite lucky that there was no one there besides those he had already told of his disappearance. He spent most of the meal ignoring any questions /shocked looks/ glares and tried to eat in /relative/ peace.

He tried to excuse himself to go find his rooms, but Sirius didn't seem too keen on letting him go now that they had found him again.

He sent a pleading look to Dumbledore who just had that damned twinkle in his eye. '_Someone should really ask him if he was a Slytherin sometime. Honestly, this is just cruel'_

In fact only Dumbledore, Snape and Remus seemed to find the situation funny. _'well, that would mean that only, what two-fifths **don't** find it funny? Oh well…'_ thought Harry. _'I'll leave the deep thinking till later, now I have to find some way to escape'_

Now Harry may not have been much of a prankster before, but hey he had been gone for a year and he was entitled to have changed, right? It just wouldn't do for the son of a Marauder to not have a sense of, oh Harry wouldn't call it **evil**, maybe '_playfulness'? _

Harry's face formed an evil smirk at that. Only Dumbledore and Remus saw it though. Having finally realized that if he didn't do something soon, Sirius was likely to be in big trouble, or so he thought judging by the look on Harry's face. 

Dumbledore spoke up, "We should let Harry get to his rooms. Harry" the young man looked at him" would you like a house elf to lead you there?"

"Sure, why not?" Oh he didn't know how dooming his words were…

"Just a moment, there was _/one/_ elf in particular that wanted to see you…."

After waiting a few seconds, they heard a 'pop' and a squealing Dobby ran forward to embrace Harry.

"Harry Potter is back. He is returned! We knew he woulds come back" Harry could only sweatdrop while the others hid grins behind their hands.

"Err…yes I did Dobby. Could you please show me to my rooms?" he asked.

"Oh, of course Harry Potter. They is being right this way!" and Dobby proceeded in dragging him from his spot at the head table. Harry threw one last glare at the snickering men behind him and let Dobby drag him out.

As the doors closed Sirius and Remus began laughing so hard that their sides hurt, while Snape simply smirked and Dumbledore chuckled.

Finally, Remus gained some control, although he was still a little bit red faced, and asked Albus a question

"So what is this about Harry teaching? Moreover, Defense Against the Dark Arts none the less. Are you sure he's qualified? He's only what, 16? Even though he's Merlin's apprentice, does he actually have any teaching experience?"

Dumbledore only nodded because he knew these to be good questions. 

"While I don't know if Harry _/does/_ have any teaching experience, I should say that I am glad that there is someone to fill the position this late. I know he is capable, but I do hope he can teach"

Sirius, Snape and Remus nodded. Snape, for once thought of a *gasp* helpful question "Would the students even listen to him? He's their age, and if they knew who he was, they would be likely to ignore him even more"

Dumbledore answered him "We did actually discuss this. I didn't think that Harry should reveal himself and he had to agree. He didn't want anyone to know who didn't have to. However, you're right about the age issue. I should probably ask him what he thinks as they're his issues"

"He does look older though, doesn't he?" said Remus "couldn't he pas for 19/20?"

Sirius had to agree, "He could I bet, though that would be bad if any of the girls took a fancy to him"

Each of the men found the thought of Harry fighting off swarms of girls rather amusing, but in the end Remus took pity on _'imaginary Harry'_ and asked another question 

"Has he let Ron and Hermione know he's back yet?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, he didn't mention anything about telling them So I don't think we should unless he asks us to"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Dobby was dragging Harry towards his new rooms. After what seemed like a million turns; left and right, stairways, and ladders, (not to mention the retracing of steps,) they finally reached what Dobby said were his rooms.

When they stopped Harry realized that he didn't know /_where/ _his rooms were, even after walking all this way.

"Um, Dobby, where exactly are we… I don't recognize this place."

"We is in the teacher's wing. Masters Lupin and Black is here too" he fairly squealed, or at least that was Harry' opinion of the sound he made.

He thanked Dobby for showing him his rooms, then thanked god and all the deities above that Dobby had left him to a quieter place. (a/n: not trying to be sacrilegious here)

He began to unpack his belongings, which were surprisingly sent along with in. While they weren't his exact things, they were obviously a second set that Merlin had put together for him incase he left. He was really quite impressed until he realized that while Merlin was always prepared '_An awful lot like Dumbledore'_ he was never organized, which was proved by the horrible packing job done by Merlin.

"Oh well, it's better than having to get new things. I mean imagine trying to get something like, oh say robes in Merlin's colors now a days. No one would sell them to me, probably yell at me for blasphemy…" he began to mumble off on nothing in particular. He sighed as he realized that he had nothing left to unpack and it want late and he wasn't tired. 

He decided just to go take a walk.

He knew Merlin would be laughing at him if he knew that he was reduced to taking , god forbid, a stroll!

'Ok, ok, no sarcasm needed here. Well not in my mind, hell I need to start better conversations with myself…wait I need to **stop** having talks with myself. Ok, shutting up…now…right'

He realized he wasn't getting anywhere with this current train of thought, so he started to consider his situation as becoming a teacher. He wondered if he really should have told so many people about him coming back. 

Now that he thought about it, only Dumbledore /_really/_ needed to know. 

Well Sirius, he would feel guilty if he didn't know, and Remus would find out from Sirius…But did Snape need to know?

What if he revealed it in a Death Eater meeting? Hmm…. It /_would/_ be bad if that happened. But then again if Snape was hounding his ass all year trying to figure out who he was… ok that was decided, he didn't need to wipe any of their memories…yet.

So did he need to tell his friends? 

Even just Ron and Hermione? Well, he decided to not tell them just yet, he would wait. Yes, that sounded good, at least to him.

He took a moment to look at his surroundings and realized he didnt know where his room were from here. 

He groaned at what that meant…he needed Dobby, but not the noise that came with him. He just decided that the sleep afterwards was going to be worth it

/_Yes, just keep telling yourself that Potter, sooner or later you might start believing it/_

Harry mentally stuck his tongue out at…himself?!

Alright, he really needed to just get it over with and sleep, he dint think that talking to himself was considered normal, even I the wizarding world.

After settling down to sleep, he decided that it /_had_/ been worth it if only to get the quiet after Dobby left. 

/_Well/_ he thought /_I should probably talk to the others about what myself and myself decided were the best courses of action/_

He yawned and went to sleep peacefully…without any annoying house elves… yes life was *yawn* …perfect….

(A/n: alright, an email…comments welcomed and enjoyed. Just hope that the damn formatting and updating on ff.net isn't screwed up today…and yeah that's about it…hope you enjoyed ^_^ oh well come back soon…)


End file.
